


Just One Yesterday

by UndergroundCry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Badass, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hell, Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anjos Caídos. Exilados por amar. Mortos por amor. Mortos um pelo outro. Não fisicamente. Eles parecem não se cansar. De se machucar. De se perseguir. De se amar. Ama-se por tão pouco. Mata-se por tão pouco. Inclusive por amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!!!!   
> Então, essa é a minha primeira fanfic que eu posto aqui e isso é uma surpresa até para mim, pq o plano original era somente ler aqui no AO3.   
> Já estou com planos para postar as minhas outras OneShots, então vcs vão me aguentar mais um pouco.   
> Essa era para ser uma One louca minha, mas como inventei de fazer duas partes, aqui vai a primeira, e daqui apouco eu posto a outra.   
> Então... comentem e aproveitem!  
> Bjs

Eu estou presa nessa maldita cela suja. De novo.

Eu não deveria ter hesitado, deveria ter dado um murro naquela boca linda e bem delineada, que já falou tantas indecências e obscenidades no meu ouvido, tarde da noite. Não Jena. Deveria ter dado um murro naquela boca feia e deformada, isso sim. Deveria ter espancado-o, não somente o tacado na banheira.

A cela tinha 16 m2, mas isso eu já sabia, já que foi eu que a projetei e também já que Dean havia me prendido aqui antes. E eu já tinha escapado daqui antes. ‘Filho da puta’ penso.

As lembranças começam a inundar minha mente, e, como uma enchente, ele me arrasta para o fundo e eu não luto.

Alguns anos antes...

‘Estava saindo do teatro. Fazia um dia lindo, incrível, o sol lá no céu, as nuvens branquinhas, os pássaros cantando. A única coisa que não combinava com isso era o meu humor e, obviamente, minha aura. Por isso eu estava no teatro torrando dinheiro humano e vendo umas peças e ‘engordando’ com a pipoca. Caso alguém tenha alguma dúvida, eu não engordo, nem ninguém da minha raça.

Ex-Arcanjos, mas vocês provavelmente nos conhecem pelo nome de Anjos Caídos. Ohhh, anjinhos malvados que cederam à luxúria e aos pecados carnais. Depravados. Mas isso é mentira. Todos entenderam tudo errado. Nós não somos assim. Lúcifer se rebelou porque estava apaixonado. Lucinda também. Jordhanis. Jackson. Dean. Eu. Todos cedemos à vontade de amar alguém, e ter o sentimento retribuído. Só que nós mudamos depois da Queda. Vimos diferentes facetas da humanidade. Violência. Calma. Compaixão. Ganância. Amor. Desejo. Luxúria.

E cada um pegou um pouco de cada uma dessas personalidades. Uns mais que outros.

Eu e Dean?

Nós éramos perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Era um amor calmo e doce. Tranquilo. Angelical. E então caímos. Anos destinados à vagar. Observando a humanidade. Nós pegamos as ‘piores’ partes.

Violência. Luxúria. Ganância. Sede de poder.

Nosso amor virou uma bagunça. Violento. Trapaceiro. Ciumento. Selvagem. Principalmente selvagem. Mas ele me amava e vice-versa. Tenho que admitir, era bom. Dominamos tudo. Lúcifer cuidava para que o Inferno valesse o nome. Nós cuidávamos para que a Terra também pudesse ser chamada de Inferno. Ser “Os Reis” da “máfia”. Juntos.

Só que tudo que é bom acaba.

Começamos a discutir. Opiniões diferentes. Desejos conflitantes. Necessidades divergentes. Uma guerra tinha estourado dentro de mim. Uma guerra tinha estourado fora de mim. Lutamos, eu e Dean. Ele me subjugou, mas não posso dizer que foi facilmente. Minha cabeça balançou. O mundo girou, e me vi prisioneira do homem que amava. Na gaiola que eu mesma tinha feito. Ele veio todos os três dias que fiquei ali, me dizer que me amava, que eu tinha que perdoá-lo, que ele estava fazendo isso para o meu bem.

− Eu não tenho que fazer porra nenhuma.

Era a única resposta que ele ganhava, porque eu não tinha que perdoa-lo. Eu ia fazer ele pagar por todos os erros dele, até mesmo pelos quais eu deveria pagar também. Tudo iria ser posto na conta, e ele iria pagar. Só que não agora.

O plano dele era me prender até que eu visse que ele estava certo. Só que tinha uma falha, sua estupidez quando se tratava de mim.

Para ele me prender na minha própria gaiola pode estar escrito “sentimentos”, mas para mim estava “liberdade” e embaixo “ele é um otário”. Todas as gaiolas que projetei tem um mecanismo de fuga, para emergências. Ninguém sabia. Nem mesmo Dean.

É simples, uma reentrância no teto da gaiola, que é feita de pedras, que quando puxada para baixo, libera quatro pedras para os lados, onde estão pedras ocas, formando uma passagem para a saída. Ninguém imaginava que eu iria fugir, ou lutar contra ele.

Como eu disse, ele se tornou idiota, ridículo, quando se tratava de mim.

Não tinha ninguém me guardando/prendendo de noite, e foi em uma dessas que fugi. Eu tive que fugir, não tinha mais minhas asas, mas ainda tinha o censo de direção, eu iria para Paradise, Ohio.

Roubei um pouco, de um cara que tinha dinheiro demais para o próprio bem; fiz documentos falsos e outras coisas que me permitiriam ficar na cidade por alguns anos. Arranjei um apartamento para alugar. Consegui viver cinco anos aqui sem me preocupar. A vida estava boa até aquela manhã.

5 anos depois...

Lembro-me de ter acordado com uma sensação ruim, que me perseguiu durante o meu trabalho. Trabalho na Galeria das Fotos, da Dona Bennett, capturando, imprimindo e expondo as fotos. É o que eu amo.

Quando sai, às 16 hrs, fui direto para o shopping. Somente ele para me fazer esquecer os problemas/sensações. Estava tomando um milk-shake no meio da praça de alimentação quando o vi.

Cabelos pretos, olhos pretos, pele pálida, casaco de aviador. Olhos pretos. Alto, forte, um belo corpo que eu conhecia bem. Olhando em volta.

Me procurando.

Quando vou me levantar para ir embora dessa cidadezinha pacata, ele me vê. Eu saio correndo. É o que se deve fazer quando um homem lindo de 1,85 e cheio de músculos está lhe caçando, a gente corre.

Entro na escada de emergência e ouço seus pés ecoando dentro do pequeno espaço. Saio no térreo, e passo correndo por uma loja de produtos relaxantes e aromáticos. Uma banheira com água fervente cheia de rosas estava no centro da loja. Butique da Madame Sophie; “Pensei em anjos, sufocando em suas auréolas. Embebedá-los em água de rosas”. Lembrei da parte de um livro para exorcizar anjos caídos e demônios. Eu entro.

Quando Dean passa pela porta, faz um típico drama, dá um urro e soca uns potinhos de vidro que estavam nas prateleiras e vem atrás de mim. As únicas pessoas que estavam ali, duas vendedoras, saem correndo, gritando por socorro e por guardas. Dean agarra meu braço direito, me dá um soco na boca e me joga para outro lado da loja. Caio com um baque em cima de prateleiras cheias que coisas de vidro.

Eu já estou quebrada, cansada, rasgada e cortada, mas ainda irei dar luta para Dean. Eu sei disso. Ele sabe.

Cuspo um pouco de sangue e falo, ousadamente:

− Então eu devo ter te dado muita raiva, para você vir pessoalmente atrás de mim.

Ele me olha com pena, amor e irritação, muita irritação.

− Você sabe que só estou fazendo isso porque você não viria por vontade própria, nem que eu te implorasse.

Dean está exatamente na frente da banheira, sem se dar conta disso. Levanto-me e saio correndo em direção a ele, quando chego quase em cima dele, faço uma curva em falso e pulo por cima dele, dando um chute em seu peito, caindo do outro lado da banheira.

Vejo Dean cair dentro da banheira, ouço seus gritos e observo enquanto a água começa borbulhar muito mais e emitir um brilho vermelho fantasmagórico. Mas eu já estou correndo para fora da loja, somente para encontrar uma barreira dos homens de Dean.

Reconheço Jackson, Joana, Malson e outros. Alguns me apontam armas e outros simplesmente levantam os pulsos.

− Vocês não pode fazer isso! Vocês não são da policia!

Humanos. Ô povinho que está sempre tentando dar uma de herói. É nisso que dá tantos filmes do estilo Transformers. Eles acham que podem machucar mais de que a própria espécie.

Um homem, na casa de seus 20 anos vai se aproximando. Jackson aponta sua arma para ele. Prevejo o que ele vai fazer, e antes que ele atire já estou correndo, me atirando sobre ele, e recebendo uma bala no peito. ‘Ainda bem que não posso morrer’ é meu último pensamento antes de apagar.’

Foi assim que eu acordei nessa cela IMUNDA. Deveria ser 20hrs.

Eu estava meio grogue, mas isso passou assim que minha tatuagem brilhou. “Se a dor do céu traz a chuva do inferno”. Ela só brilhava quando eu tinha asas. Antes da Queda. Revejo os últimos acontecimentos na minha mente. Não vejo nada de mais até que congelo.

Não me importa o que aconteceu com Dean, com a loja, ou com o humano. Na real, eu sei que o humano está bem, pois se não, não teria conseguido minhas asas de volta. Sim, minhas asas. Queridas asas. A partir do momento que salvei aquele homem das garras da morte, me tornei uma Anjo da Guarda, ou uma Guardiã, não importa. O que importa é que posso voar, novamente. Tenho meus poderes de volta. Limitados, já que os poderes de um Anjo da Guarda são menores que de um Arcanjo, mas o suficiente para sair daqui. Apuro os ouvidos para me certificar que ninguém está vindo, apesar de não importar. Sem ser uma notícia nova, ninguém está aqui tomando conta de mim.

Penso em minhas asas, não branquinhas como eram antes da Queda, mas sim, pratas, pretas e cinzas, como elas são de verdade. Penso com força, com vontade, com fé, até que se dá um clarão ofuscante e um barulho de explosão. Quando abro os olhos novamente, minhas asas estão abertas, minha cela e a parte do galpão que eu estava totalmente destruídos.

Saio voando. Porque sei que não posso voltar, mas também sei que um dia irei voltar para me vingar. Vou ensinar uma lição à Dean do pior jeito possível.

Saio voando. Porque sei que estou dando esperanças à Dean, se ele não estiver morto. Porque então, eu poderei ver o seu rosto quando eu lhe tirar tudo.

Saio voando. Porque sei que tenho que achar um lugar pra mim.

Saio voando. Simplesmente porque sei que essa cidade não é grande o suficiente para nós dois.


End file.
